Twilight s Adventure
by FlyingFanFiction
Summary: Twilight Sparkel, a normal student at Canterlot High school. One day she finds a letter in her locker which leads her down a road filled with weird people and strange tasks she needs to complete. Follow along on this journey and find out more! (And yes i know the title is bad forgive me .)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story is going to be played out in the MLP Equestria Girls world, which means all the characters will be humanoid. And this will be a smut story which means it be lewd, which means it will contain sex, porn and other adult content. But I hope you guys will like this story and there will be some more after text in the end of the story, Enjoy!

**BEEP BEEP BEE BANG**

"Ugh, why?!" A tired muffled voice spoke.

It was an early Monday morning in Equestria, most people haven't even woken up yet.

"Um Spike have you seen my bag?" She said while still having her toothbrush in her mouth. And her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.

Except one tired and always excited soul.

A small dog ran up to her waging his tail happily as he sits down in front of her

"Spike, bag" she said as she bent down toward the small happy dog.

"Woof"

Spike ran off as Twilight finished brushing her teeth, as she did Spike ran back dragging her school bag after him.

"Thank you Spike" She said as she kneel down and petted him on the head as she smiled. "Now all I need to do is to get dressed"

She stood up and spun around so she faced her wardrobe, she walked up to it and opened the doors. As they opened she taped her lower lip as she looked through her choices of clothing.

"Guess I will just take something simple, or what do you say spike?"

"Woof"

"Yeah thought so" she answered as she took out a tight white blouse and a tight blue skirt, and a pair of black stockings from the overflowing wardrobe.

She put the blouse and skirt on her bed as she sat down and put the stockings on. Then she put on the rest of her outfit.

Before she went out from her room she looked herself in the mirror she have hanging on the wall next to her bed.

When she stood there she put up her hair in a ponytail, and smiled at herself.

"There we go" She grabbed her bag and opened her bedroom door and headed out.

When Twilight got done and headed out the sun had just risen above the big tall towers in the city. She looked down on her wrist watch and then headed towards the school.

When she arrived at the school, she looked around to try and find her friends among the crowd of people on the school ground.

"Hey Twilight!" A voice shouted out from behind her

Twilight turned around and saw Rainbow Dash jogging up to her.

"You looking good Twi" She said as she gave her a hug

"Thanks Rainbow, you look good to"

As they continued to talk, they started walking towards the front doors of the big school building, suddenly they heard some whistling behind them. As both of them turned around at the same time they saw a group of guys from the school´s football team standing a few meters away from where Twilight and Rainbow was walking.

As Twilight and Rainbow had turned their heads towards the group, they gave the two girls a wink and some kisses as they laughed and nudged each other. When they did Twilight turned red and looked away as fast as she could while Rainbow raised her eyebrow and gave them a bored look.

"What's with them?" Rainbow asked as she turned her head towards Twilight, as she did she noticed how red Twilight had gotten on her face "Wait, Twilight? Really"

"What?"

"You blushed for that?"

"N-no…. No I didn't" She tried to explain herself but couldn't find the right words, which made her look down towards the ground.

As she did Rainbow gave away a little laugh and put her arm around Twilight "Don't worry Twi, I won't tell"

As they made it inside the school they headed towards their lockers.

"So anything interesting happened during the weekend?" Rainbow asked while she opened her locker and pulled out two books.

"Well, I finished reading all my books I bought last Friday, then after that I did some homework"

"What? You did homework on a weekend"

"Rainbow, I do homework every day. You know that" She answered as she looked over to Rainbow holding her books up to her chest.

"And that is why you will always be an egghead Twilight"

"Hey!"

They both started to laugh and Rainbow gave Twilight a nudge on the shoulder as they started walking towards the classroom.

During the class, Twilight was focused as all ways. But today something felt off, she couldn't figure out what felt off. She stopped writing in her notebook and looked up from it, the teacher went on with the lesson which was history. She moved her view from the teacher and the black bored towards the rest of the class.

Most of her other classmates didn't care to much about what the teacher had to say, some sat and doodled in their books instead of taking notes, one of them was of course Rainbow dash. No surprise there Twilight thought to herself, from there she tried and turn around without making it to obvious incase the teacher would notice. When she had turn her head around enough for her to see most of her other classmates behind her, she noticed a few guys in the far back stared at her while they smiled and talked with each other.

It was the same group as this morning outside the school front doors, she turned her head back forward with a confused look on her face, she tried not to think about it to much as she went back to listing to what the teacher were saying.

After the lesson was over and most of the other students had left the classroom, Rainbow headed over towards Twilight´s desk

"Hey Twi you ready to head over to the others?"

"Yeah sure um, you can go ahead I will just finish these notes" She answered Rainbow´s question without even looking up from her notebook.

"Okay whatever Twi, just don't be late!" Rainbow shouted as she headed out the classroom door.

Twilight was too busy writing her notes she didn't hear footsteps behind her coming closer and closer, then suddenly she felt a hand running through her hair, which made her jump a little and look up.

As she did she noticed the guys from the back walking past her smiling at her as they headed for the door. Confused she looked around and then back towards the door to the classroom.

"What was that about?" she asked herself as she took her hand up to her hair where one of the guys hand had run through.

She tried to brush of what had just happened while she finished up her notes, when she was done she quickly started to pack up her things and headed towards the door. She then headed towards her locker to dump of the books she didn't need anymore.

As she opened her locker and put in the history book, she noticed a letter laying in her locker. She looked around the hallway confused to who could have put it in there and why. But she didn't have time to open it here to find out so she put in down in her bag and locked her locker and headed towards the front lawn.

So this is the end of the first chapter, I haven't written a fanfiction for a long while, so if you see anything wrong with my story or some writing errors please write a comment and tell me I would really love to read what you think about it and I would love to get support on it ^^

So see you in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Twilight got to the front lawn of the school, she could see a lot of people walking around, sitting down and doing school work or just hanging out. But could not find the people she was looking for.

"Hey Twilight over here!" a voice shouted out

Twilight looked over from where the voice came from, beside the large statue a small group of girls was sitting. She waved back and started walking up to them

The group Twilight was walking up to consisted of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie and Sunset shimmer. They are Twilights best friends, and they hang out as much as they can with each other.

"Hey guys" Twilight said as she sat down next to Applejack

"Hey there sugercube, how ya been?" Applejack asked while she was flipping through a book she was holding.

"Oh you know" Twilight answered while giving her a smile "What´s that book you holding there?"

"Oh this? It's just something granny Smith wanted me to read up on, something about the apple family history or whatever" Applejack said as she looked over to Twilight with a face showing boredom and a little confusion.

Twilight giggled a little by Applejacks reaction.

"Oh darling what astonishing clothing you have today" Rarity said as she leaned up to Twilight and really started to examen the clothes.

"What? These old rags" Twilight asked and looked down at her blouse and blue skirt.

"O-old r-r-rags! Twilight darling you look absolutely fabulous in that outfit"

"Yeah Twilight, you look really good in those" Sunset added with a smile.

Twilight smiled towards Rarity and Sunset with a small blush. "Thanks girls"

The group continued their break talking and having fun, Rainbow and Applejack tried to brag about who could run the fastest while Pinky and Fluttershy talked about something about animals and, party clothing? After the break was over though, they all went back inside the school.

"Hey what classes do you guys have now?" Sunset asked

"Me and Applejack has sport" Rainbow said excited with Applejack looking as excited as she said it.

"Well I have math now, so I really need to hurry over" Twilight said as they passed by her locker so she could grab her math book.

"Okay, me Rarity, Pinky and Fluttershy all have English now. So I guess we will see each other again during lunch?" Sunset said as they all got ready to head over to their respective lessons.

They all nodded and started to walk their separate ways.

After Twilights last lesson was over for the day she looked around the corridors for her friends but couldn't see anyone, so she picked up her phone from her bag to see if she had gotten any messages. But she hadn't

"Huh, that's weird. The girls said that we would meet after our lessons" Twilight said as she looked up form her phone "Guess I will call Sunset when I get home"

Twilight started walking to the exit when she noticed the same group of boys from her history class standing next to the exit doors, talking about something. Twilight kept going and acted like she didn't see them. But from the corner of her eye she could see two of them looking at her with a smile, that gave her a chill running down her spine.

Once home again, Twilight went straight to her room. Dropping her bag at the foot of her bed while she continued to her desk and sat down in her chair.

"Ugh what a day" she said to herself as she put her hands over her head while giving out a big sigh

As she sat in her chair relaxing, she thought of that letter she had found in her locker. She stood up and walked over to her bag which she had put at the foot of her bed. She opened it and took out the small letter and went back to the chair.

"I wonder what kind of letter this is? And who put it in my locker"

She looked over the letter to see if there stood any name form who it was from or anything like that, but she could not find anything. So, she opened it up and found a note inside

_Twilight, I am glad that I can give this letter to you but sadly not in person._

_But I would like to meet you on this address after school tomorrow _

_PS. Don't wear any underwear, I will know if you do_

Twilight had to look over he small note she held in her hand a few more times before she could tell it was not a joke.

"Who could have written this? And that address I don't recognize it" Twilight booted up her computer and looked up the address and found out that it was a motel only 15 minutes away from the school,

Twilight fell back in the chair as she looked from the computer screen to the note and back, she could not believe this. Should she go there tomorrow after school like the note told her to or should she ignore it?

She looked over at the clock she had standing on her desk, 18:49.

"I should try and not think about it" She told herself as she stood up and walked towards her kitchen to make dinner.

"Twilight? Hey Twilight!"

"huh what?" Twilight looked up from the floor and to Sunshine who stood beside her with a concerning look on her face

"You okay?" Sunshine asked as she put a hand on Twilights shoulder

"Y-yeah I am fine, thanks" She answers with a smile as she closed her locker and started to walk towards her classroom with Sunshine next to her

It couldn't go 5 minutes before Twilight´s thoughts went back to the note and the address, should she go there after school? Or should she just ignore it. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts always went back there.

"_Screw it, I am going to head to the address and see what it's about_" Twilight said to herself quietly

"So, girls are you ready to head towards the mall?" Rainbow said with a smile

"Of course, darling, I am always ready to head to the mall" Rarity added with a smile of her own

"Twilight you coming?" Applejack asked as she looked behind towards Twilight who had slowed down and was a few steps behind the others

"Um, sorry girls I just remembered I need to do something else today" Twilight answered as she stopped and looked at the group of girls in front of her

"Oh, well okay. Talk to you later then?" Sunshine said as she and the others looked at both Twilight and each other

"Y-yeah sure see you later girls!" Twilight said as she started to walk away from the group

As Twilight was walking away the group of girls just stood there and looked at each other while throwing some looks over towards Twilight

"You think she is okay?" Fluttershy asked

"Its Twilight guys! Of course she is okay, now come on lets head towards the mall" Rainbow said as she started walking with the rest right behind her

"I hope you are right Dash" Sunshine said as she threw one last look over towards Twilights back before she disappeared behind a street corner

As she started to approach the motel, she could feel someone was looking at her though she could not see anyone around. Twilight stopped Infront of the motel and looked around

"I just thought of something, their stood no room number on the note" As she said that her phone vibrated in her pants pocket.

Twilight looked down and took her phone in her hand and opened it, one new text message. She opened it and read it quietly

_Come to room 219_

Was all it said, she raised one eyebrow as she looked at the building Infront of her. The motel building was pretty old but it looked like it had gotten a rework not so long ago, it had two stores and it looked like it was another building on the other side of the one she stood Infront as well.

She approached an information bored with a map over the motel with all the room numbers on it, she found room 219 pretty easily on the bored and started to make her way there.

As she found the door and stood Infront of it she could feel her legs shake, she took some big breaths as she raised her hand to knock on the door

_**KNOCK KNCOK**_

She could hear a voice on the other side of the door "_Come in!"_

Twilight opened the door to find the room darkened and a person sitting in a stool near the back of the room

"Twilight! So glad you came"

Okay so I know it has been quiet a while sense I last uploaded, but I have a good excuse. I have been really busy with school work sense its almost summer and I will soon graduate. So that is why I haven't been able to upload in some time. And I don't think I will be able to upload anything during the summer as well because I will be working the entire summer. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter non the less ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So let me start this chapter by saying, I am so sorry for taking this long to upload a new chapter. I have been occupied with life stuff and haven't found the energy or the want to write anything for the last few months. I don't want to make this to long so I will be back at the end of the story, but for now. Enjoy this chapter!

Twilight found herself in a darkened room where she could only see outlines of the furniture's. In a stool at the back end of the room she could see the outlines of a figure, but she could not make out the face to find out who it was.

"I am so glad you made it" The person said, even though Twilight could not make out the face of the person sitting Infront of her, she could hear that it was a male voice speaking to her "Oh please take a seat, I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

Twilight could see that he motioned his hand over towards the bed to show her that she could sit down, she was hesitant at first but took a deep breath and started walking towards the bed and sat down.

"W-what do you want from me?" She asked with a shaking voice, clamping her hands on her skirt.

"I have had my eyes on you for a while Twilight" He said as he leaned back into the chair, he sat in

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means I find you interesting, and I want to let's say" He made a long pause before he continued "Experiment with you a little" Twilight could now see that he made a smile that gave her chills

"I d-don't even know you" Twilight said as she started to look over towards the door "And I don't want to be part of what ever you have in mind!"

"Oh, but you see little Twilight, you don't have a choice here"

As he said that Twilight made a dash for the door to try and escape, but found that the door was locked.

"I have a question for you Twilight" The man said still sitting in the chair "Why did you come here today?"

Twilight had her back to him, but he could see the puzzling face she did

"I d-don't know"

"Don't lie to me Twilight, its bad to lie"

She could hear him stand up from the chair and was walking towards her, she turned around to find him standing right Infront of her. Now she could easily make out the face of the mysterious person.

I was of course a male in his late 20, maybe 28-27 years old. He had short dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Twilight could feel his warm breath as she looked up at him.

"W-why me?"

"Oh, you will see" He said as he smiled and with out warning put a piece of cloth Infront of her face as he grabbed the back of her head to not make her pull away.

Twilight´s eyes shot wide open as she tried to fight and struggle away from him, but she could feel her strength fade away and her eyes become heavy.

"Shhh, just close your eyes and go to sleep" He said as he started to kneel down with Twilight in his arms

The last thing she saw before her eyes shut was him giving her a wide smile, and then it was dark.

**A few hours later**

As if she was hit by a jolt of electricity, Twilight shoot up from her bed with shaking deep breath and looking around to find out her surroundings. She looks at the clock on her arm and sees that its 21:30

"W-what am I doing at home? How long was I out?" She whispered to herself as her breathing started to slow down back to normal.

Twilight sat up in bed and looked around, until her eyes made it to her nightstand where she saw a box and a letter waiting for her. She reached out and picked up the letter and opened it

_Dear Twilight, I hope you slept well._

_I leave this letter for you so you know what you must do next, and if you don't do what I tell you to_

_You will be punished, and don't worry. I will find a way to punish you_

_Either way, the first thing you are going to do is when you are going to school, you are going to wear the things I have left in the box for you. And from now on you will not wear any underwear at all._

_And if you don't follow my orders to the fullest, I will know about it. So you better be a good little girl_

_Until next time we meet!_

When she finished reading the letter her eyes went over to the box sitting on the nightstand, she hesitates at first. But reaches out and picks up the box and sets it down Infront of her on the bed and opens it up.

Inside the box lays a black choker with a small metal ring at the front of it, and also a butt plug. Her eyes widen as she sees the plug and pushes the box away from her as she shakes her head.

"Nope, I will not have that in me" as she sits in her bed her eyes fall back on the letter, and she focuses on the punishment part. Twilight bites her lip as she pulls the box back to her.

She looks at the items in the box for 5 minuets before she closes the box and puts it back on the nightstand.

"Either way I won't need to worry about it until tomorrow, who knows maybe this is all a bad dream and I won't need to worry about this when I wake up tomorrow morning" she says to herself and gets ready for bed.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Twilight woke up from the loud beeping noise from her alarm clock as the as the sun tries to penetrates the curtains in her room. She sits up on the bed and stretches her arms out and yawns as her eyes tries to wake up with her. When her eyes have gotten used to the small rays of light coming through her window she looks over to her nightstand, her heart stops for a second as she sees the box from yesterday still sitting there waiting for her.

She gets up from bed and stands Infront of the nightstand and opens the box, looking down at the choker and butt plug laying inside. She puts the box down on her bed as she heads over to her wardrobe to get dressed.

She picks black full covering tights, a white sheer shirt, and a red skirt. After she picked those out, she walked over to her dresser and was looking over her bras, she taped her chin as she picked a red one and then looked over to her underwear. In the same second she did she remembered the letter saying she would not be wearing any underwear from now on. Could she really stop wearing underwear just like that? Going around in public without them?

After a few minutes of getting ready Twilight stood at her front door ready to head to school.

"Deep breath Twilight, deep breath"

So, after writing this chapter I hope you guys will at least enjoy it. And don't worry you won't be waiting to long for chapter 4, I will start working on it later this week. And once again I am sorry for the very long break, but I am back now. And I will start to write more often. I will see you in chapter 4!


End file.
